Short one-shots (romance)
by madokahagane123
Summary: Short one shots 200 to 300 words long. Romance mostly between characters like madoka x kyoya x ginga x ryuuga x hikaru x Nile etc..The second chappie is here! Ryuuga x Madoka
1. Chapter 1

**Hi well I'm doing these short one-shots, like 100-300 words long I'll be updating every chance I got,about pairings like hikaruxsomeone, madokaxsome or kyoyaxsomeone.**

**KyoyaxMadoka**

Madoka knew he hated her, but she was too shy too find out the under the canopy of the warehouse, hiding from the lion-blader ,Madoka tried to find had to confess her feelings to him someday, and she decided that day, was today.

Dodging the empty boxes she tried to find her way to her crush, her one and only love. Madoka's feelings for him were bugging her almost everytime, if she were sleeping, he'd invade her dreams. If she were eating he'd appear eating with her, sitting infront of her.

Madoka froze, seeing the green haired male's figure standing infront of her. Kyoya moved a step forward.

Madoka's heart was thudding madly inside her chest. Kyoya moved another step forward, light made his scars appear.

"What are you doing here at this time at night?you shouldn't be here, there's danger everywhere." Kyoya whispered.

"I wanted to say something" Madoka muttered and looked up to see the scar-faced bladers face inches away from hers, she quickly jolted back.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear,what do you want to say?" He asked with his raspy voice.

"Um...I wanted to say," Madoka gulped "I love you" She whispered looking down to her feet, blushing.

The next moment she found her lips connect with something soft.

Kyoya kissed her and finally her dream came true.

**Hope you like it! (By the way this happened at the warehouse were kyoya practically 'lives' in metal fusion)**

**~Niu**


	2. Chapter 2

A young, white-haired man with slightly tanned skin and a strikingly muscular torso was carrying a massive book in his hands with "dark history of L-drago" written on the title page.

The white haired dragon emperor, seemed to hate himself. Walking, taking long strides along the corridors of the dark nebula office, proceeding towards the exit.

Ryuga, felt guilty, he wanted to die, for all the destruction he had caused at the battle bladers tournament.

By this book he was carrying. Ryuuga wanted to find a little about L-Drago, and maybe some trace of his past?

Ryuga exited the dark nebula office knowing where he was going, the B-pit.

Why was he going there in the middle of the night, 2:00 am, nobody except Ryuga knew.

He had planned, after the visit to B-pit, he'd jump down a cliff and poof! Vanish and nobody will know.

Ryuga was walking nearer to a familiar sign "B-pit"

He reached the door step, not bothering to knock he entered the shop, wondering why the brunette didn't lock the shop.

Ryuga had sneaked the book from Madoka's library.

It was pretty dark and he couldn't see anything.

He walked around slowly, trying not to trip over something.

Then, something hit his foot hard.

"wha-?" He yelped and finally tripped over something, knocking it over.

"Ow! who-who's there?" A girly voice asked.

He realized it was Madoka. Ryuga thought the he'd just slip the book in her room at night when she was sleeping, but who knew she'd be awake this late?!

"I- uh- Ryuga, came to return your book"Ryuga stammered and a silver-haired boy, Tsubasa's voice rang in his head "_don't underestimate her anger, she can totally mess you up!"_ .

Ryuga gulped, thinking what she might make of him next but he wasn't really scared of anything, yes nothing.  
" Came to return my book? what book?" She asked puzzled, getting up and brandishing her blue and white knee-length skirt.

Ryuga knew it would take hours to tell her the story so he took a chair and sat on it.

He told her all the details, that he borrowed the book and he wanted to know about L-drago's past and his feelings, and even told her that he was about to suicide , but Madoka did a good job of calming the dragon-emperor down.

"...and that's why I sneaked that book" He ended with a sigh.

"Hmm OK" Madoka said touched by the way Ryuga had realized his mistakes.

"And Madoka , I, I want share a secret with you" Ryuga asked and satisfied by the mechanic's slight nod he continued " I want to tell you that I-I , well I don't know what will be your response to this but I like you, you know, like-like."

Madoka was dazed, she was locked into a stare with hazel orbs.

"Uh, I like you too but I never had the courage to tell you, I wanted to help you when L-drago was taking over you, but I couldn't" Madoka said looking down to her feet and blushing a brilliant shade of magenta.

"Really?" Ryuga whispered, closing the space between them. It took a while for Madoka to realize what was happening, the sapphire

eyed mechanic had wished for this moment all of her life and now her wish had come true.

Ryuga kissed her, and decided he wasn't going to die, for love's sake.

**So how was it? I had been pretty sleeping while writing this and had no time to check the errors. Now bye and dont forget to Review!**

**~Niu**

***yawn yawn, goes to bed***


End file.
